Storm Sage
by Great Maelstorm
Summary: What if Naruto gained the power to control the storms ? what if Naruto uncovers the frontier Konohagakure has put up ? This is the story of Naruto the storm sage
1. The Start

An: First fanfic enjoy and r&amp;r or else Muhahuaha

–-

Storm Sage

**Konohagakure **a large village that's people are tree hugging peace lovers... that's what every one thinks the hidden leaf village has its own Red Light district which is hidden it full of murders, robbers, and rapist. Your probably like hah Iwa scum I am going to tell you a story about a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes his name Naruto.

Naruto ran as fast as is little legs could carry him he heard chants for blood his blood.

'Kami why do they hate me' he wondered as he ran toward the corner of the street. It was a dead end! He started to weep they would get him. "There's the demon get him" one fat civilian yelled. And they proceed to beat him till he was bleeding he screamed. A bright flash appeared and clouds started to surround and lighting strikes around him. "The demons using his magic run" a pink haired banshee screamed as she ran. Thou her fellow partners in crime were not so lucky 4 civilians ran for there lives and escaped but the 26 that were left were electrocuted to dead.

**Cliff hanger no justu**

**An: so what you guys think good bad or plain stupid constructive criticisms is good I plan on making it either naruhina or **


	2. Powers

Storm sage

An: sry I haven't posted my sisters birthdays tomorrow so yea also I would like to thank namikaze storm reqrieum for suggesting some idea otherwise naruto will be slightly dark towards konoha

8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8&amp;8

"Where am I" asked naruto he looks up to find him self in a swear 'Damn villager must thrown me in here' he thinks bitterly her follows the pipe age for about 5 minutes when suddenly the scenery started to change in to giant stones carved with different symbols each glowing finally he reaches a cage and sees a woman with red hair, red slits where her eyes should be and completed naked glory with a golden chalice in her hand. Naruto blushes and shyly asks "Where am I and who are you?"

"We are in your mind-scape young naruto and I am Kyubi No Kitsune" her voice like tinkling bells in the wind but with a strict tone

"Ahahaha good one lady I need a laugh after what those damn villager did to me" Naruto reply laughing but his tone getting bitter. He saw her face dead serious like it never laughed before. "WA-a-a-i-i-t your not actually serious are you, your just joking right" he nervously shutters out

"I've never joked before Naruto" Her face stone serious "The yondaime as you call him sealed me into you when I was forced to attack konoha 4 years ago"

Naruto broke down and started to cry Kyubi awkwardly patted him on the back trying reassure him he wondered 'Why would the yondaime do this to him' when he had finally proceed that information he then repeated in surprise "wait did you say forced to attack"

"Yes I was forced to attack konoha enough about me I should tell you that you unlocked combination of your parents bloodline it seems from your mothers side you had the ability to call on wind, water, and lighting to make storms from your fathers its a doujustu that makes time go 5x slower and allows you to break down justu and learn them quickly.

"Who are my mother and father Kyubi and why aren't you the evil demon that everyone says you are?"He asks genuinely carious about both questions. Kyubi sighs and

AN:_**Cliffhanger no Justu**_

Hah aha im evil so anyway guys what did you think god bad suck or I love patatos should I pair kyu and naru or do naru and konan Ja Ne


	3. Revaliton

Storm Sage

**An: What up guys sry I didn't post yesterday I had a fever of 102F degrees so yea I wasn't in the right health of writing even now my temp is 99 anyway I was checking my fanfic email and saw the support I was getting I thank all who support me now lets begin **

Kyubi sighs and begins "Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki my previous container"

"Wait I'm not your first" he asks not understanding the look on kyubi's face

"Don't interpret me child" she strictly says, "anyway your mother Kushina Uzumaki was my second container my first being Mito Uzumaki your father is or I should say way the leader of this village full of child beater, rapist, and murders."

Naruto gave a blank look the only leader son who he could be is the "The fucking yondaime is my father why didn't no one tell me" his features became animistic red, blue, and yellow chakra

Kyubi stood there and waited Naruto's chakra was going wild until the seal was over powered naruto started to gain tails at the 7th tail there was a shimmer Naruto looked up to see the yondaime who was giving him a sheepish look.

"Hey son how you doin" yondaime said at this moment Kyubi spoke up "Let me show you instead" and showed the yondaime naruto memories. "Those ungrateful bastards how dare they do this to my son."

Naruto got up and started running towards his father and punched him repeatedly punched him with his tiny fist you might think oh it would have hurt much but naruto wasn't that tall so all his punches land on the previous Kage's balls.

**Cliffhanger no justu**

**An: Again as usually how was it and again sorry for not updating also ill have poll up with the next chapter**


End file.
